This invention relates to a brake system for motorcycles having a hand master cylinder connected to a front-wheel brake and a pedal master cylinder connected to at least one rear-wheel brake through a reducer unit controllable by the pressure from the hand master cylinder.
Motorcycle operators who are used to conventional brake systems often brake initially only with the hand brake which acts on the front-wheel brake. In a known brake system, excessive actuation of the hand brake may cause displacement of the piston arrangement of the reducer unit and, as a result, closing of the valve closure member occurs. If the foot brake is applied thereafter, the piston arrangement of the reducer unit must be first displaced back into its normal position to enable the valve closure member to open to permit pressure fluid to be supplied to the rear-wheel brake.